Welcome Home
by Deathangel125
Summary: TrowaxDuo - When Duo is missing, it's up to Trowa to find him, and find himself at the same time. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-boys, much to my dismay. I just like to take them out and play with them occasionally. Please don't sue, I have to send my kids to college someday.

Pairings: 2x3, 3x2, 1+R, 4+6, past 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, post EW, some spoilers – maybe, lime that's borderline lemon

Authors Notes: If you have read this on MM.O, you will notice that certain parts are missing. This had to be done to comply with FF.N regulations. Let me know if it's still any good! Drop me a line, c&c is always appreciated!

Trowa waited patiently in the hallway beside Quatre, hoping to finally get a chance to see _him_ again. It had been almost five years since the incident with Dekim Barton's forces and it had been that long since he had seen _him_ leave- in the arms of someone else.

The blonde flashed him a smile and he was once again grateful for the Arabian's friendship and understanding. Three years ago, he had shown up on Quatre's doorstep, not sure what to do with himself. The blonde had given him a job and a purpose. He knew that other people thought they were lovers, and neither of them ever bothered to correct their assumptions. After all, it never mattered to Trowa, because the one he wanted was already taken. What other people believed mattered very little to him. He and Quatre both knew otherwise, and that was all that mattered.

Trowa had been as excited as Quatre when the blonde had gotten a message requesting the chance for them to come for a visit, even if he hadn't expressed his feelings to anyone. The blonde knew how he felt, for they had discussed it many times over the years. He felt jittery, like he was about to jump out of his skin with the excitement of seeing _him_ again.

Both men heard the car pull up outside and Quatre nearly bounced to the door in haste. He threw the door open, a huge smile on his face, Trowa directly behind him at a more sedate pace. Both ex-pilots faltered, however, when they saw Heero Yuy helping Relena Darlian out of the car. They both recovered quickly, letting the butler take the couples luggage and escorting them into the sitting room with the offer of refreshments. Relena declined the offer of tea, saying she wanted to rest for a while before dinner. Heero watched her leave with a serene smile on his face, then turned back to the two men.

They spoke of inconsequential things for a while, until Quatre's curiosity apparently got the better of him, winning out over manners. "Heero, where is Duo?"

Trowa was watching Heero's face closely, so he saw the many emotions that flew across it. Shock, confusion, and then finally…a trace of fear. "I haven't seen Duo in almost four years," he finally answered slowly, shaking his head. "I have no idea where he is. I honestly thought you already knew that I was bringing Relena."

"I thought the two of you… you and Duo… were together?" Quatre asked softly.

"We were for a while, but…" the Japanese trailed off, his tone uncertain.

Trowa stared at him for a long moment, the silence heavy and oppressing. Finally he asked what he and Quatre were both wondering. "So what happened?"

"After we defeated Dekim Barton's forces, Duo and I went to L1. It was good. He helped me to cope with not fighting anymore and he showed me how to live during peace," Heero got up to pace nervously, running fingers through his hair. "I started working for the Preventers as a computer security agent. About six months after I started, I was sent to Relena because she was having some problems with hackers in her computer systems. We started spending more time together," he shook his head. "She had changed, grown up. We began to see that we just…fit together."

Trowa moved to look out the window, afraid he would strike the ex-pilot for his stupidity. "So you left Duo for Relena. You left the one person that loved you more than life. The person who helped you learn how to live as a normal person. You abandoned him."

"It wasn't like that," Heero insisted, a confused and lost look on his features, "we talked about it. He said it was fine and he hoped we were happy. He never said he loved me." He said the last part desperately, as if hoping they would understand.

"Of course he never told you," Trowa sneered. "He lost everyone he ever loved, so why would he ever tell you?" He turned his back on Heero. "You are a complete bastard, Yuy."

"Trowa," Quatre laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him a little.

"I'm going to make some calls. See if I can locate Duo," the green-eyed man stated before walking out of the room.

His anger was trying to boil over, spew out, and consume everything around him. How could Heero be so damn stupid? How had he not seen the feelings that had come from the former pilot of Deathscythe? Those feelings had been painfully obvious to everyone else that had been near them. It had always been more painful for Trowa, seeing those emotions directed at the Japanese instead of himself, but he had accepted that because Duo was happy, or so he had believed.

That was what had kept Trowa from searching the braided man out for the last five years. He had believed that they had been happy together. But now, to find that not only had Duo not been with the Japanese, but that he had been without any of his friends and it was enough to make his heart clench.

Sitting down at the desk in his office, he dialed a number from memory, waiting for the call to connect. It didn't take very long, which was a good thing considering his mood.

"Preventers Headquarters, how may I direct your call?" a smiling young woman asked him cheerfully. Her smile quickly faltered upon seeing the expression on his face.

"Chang Wufei, please."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Chang is in a meeting at this time. If you would leave your name and a number you can be reached at, I will get him the message as soon as he is available."

"Trowa Barton, he has the number," he said shortly then watched as the woman's head jerked and she narrowed her eyes, then they widened in recognition.

She held out a hand to him, keeping him from disconnecting the call. "Hold on Mr. Barton. I'm to put any of you through immediately." The screen abruptly went black, with the words `thank you for your patience' scrolling across the screen.

It was less that thirty seconds before Wufei's face appeared on the screen. The Chinese looked at him blankly for a long moment before he spoke. "Barton, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Duo?"

A flash of concern passed on Wufei's face, his dark eyes becoming even darker at the question. "I haven't seen Duo for several months. I would suggest you contact Yuy to find out where he is."

Trowa blinked at Wufei's use of Duo's first name. It meant that they had seen each other since the wars and had become closer than comrades in arms. The Chinese using a first name meant that he considered the American to be a friend. "Heero is here, at Quatre's house…with Relena," Trowa dropped the bombshell and waited to see his friend's reaction.

Wufei frowned, then shook his head. "Why would Yuy be there with that woman?" He apparently shared the same feelings as Trowa about the woman that had been a pain through the entire war.

"They are together, and Heero says they have been together for over four years. He has no idea where Duo is. What do you know, Wufei?"

Full worry bloomed on the Chinese mans face, causing Trowa's blood to freeze in his veins. Wufei looked off screen for a second before looking back into the green eyes watching him. "It seems I have urgent business to attend to on L4. Shall I meet you tomorrow?"

Something was going on, and Wufei was either not willing or not able to speak of it over an open channel. This could not be good at all. "Come here as soon as you get off the shuttle."


	2. Chapter 2

See first part for disclaimer and warnings.

Trowa met Wufei at the door early the next morning, taking in the disheveled look of the usually fastidious Chinese. It was obvious that he had not slept, in a hurry to get to L4. That more than anything caused Trowa to worry. If the dark haired man was in that much of a rush, they needed to find Duo - needed to figure out what was going on.

The taller man led the way to the sitting room, where Quatre, Heero, and Relena sat waiting on the plush couches. Wufei sneered at the woman, making his feelings for her very clear. "She needs to leave."

Heero stood, angry, and ready to stand up for the woman that meant so much to him now, "She's concerned, too."

"She needs to leave," Wufei asserted once again, holding up his hand to forestall any arguments. "I am going to be telling you information that is classified to everyone except the highest ranks of the Preventers organization. You three have been cleared to hear this information, she-" he made a dismissive motion with his hand toward Relena, "has not. Make a choice, Yuy. Either she leaves, or you both do."

Relena stood without waiting for Heero's response. When she reached the door, she looked down her nose at Wufei. "I don't see what is so important. That man is nothing more than street trash, anyway. Never has been, never will be," she sneered and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Trowa looked at Heero with contempt written on his features , while the Japanese was staring at the door in shock at the callousness of the woman he had thought he knew. "That is what you left Duo for. You are a bigger idiot than I would have ever believed."

The Chinese snorted in agreement. "I never thought you could be so foolish and selfish, Yuy. Duo truly made a lousy choice when he went with you. Perhaps if he had known he had another option, he wouldn't have," he gave Trowa a pointed look, saying without words that he knew the other mans feelings for their missing friend.

It was obvious that Heero had never seen that side of Relena before. He chose not to defend his actions of leaving Duo for the woman. From the look on his face, he was not sure whey he had ever done such a thing to begin with.

Quatre managed to redirect the focus back on what it should be by clearing his throat. "Okay, Wufei, we are all here. What did you need to tell us about Duo?"

Trowa remained standing, once again staring out the window. Normally he was calm in any situation, but now he felt as if he was going to lose control and lash out at everyone close to him. In order to keep this from happening, he separated himself from the rest of the group. Quatre and Wufei had both taken seats on the couch, while Heero was sitting on a chair, out of arms reach from the rest of them.

"I don't know how long it has been since any of you have been in touch with Maxwell," Wufei began, looking around the room, asking the silent question.

The Arabian shook his head at the question. "A few months after the last war. After that, everyone was so busy and spread out. When I was able, I tried a few times, but never received an answer."

Trowa shook his head, also. "No contact at all. I couldn't - didn't want to interfere with Duo's life." He got a small smile from Quatre when he said the last part, and nodded in return. Wufei gave him a small look, as if saying he knew how much not having any communication with the braided man had hurt him.

Everyone turned to Heero, waiting. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, showing his level of stress. "As I told Quatre and Trowa yesterday, I haven't seen or spoke to him in over four years. I also tried to call, to keep in touch, but he didn't answer, or he would say he was busy and couldn't talk. I never thought much about it because he always seemed to be happy." He sighed again, heavily, and then glanced at the Chinese. "So that means you were the last to speak to him."

Wufei nodded, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a large file. "Yuy, you are aware that Duo has been a Preventer agent for some time," he began, then stopped when he saw the shock and blatant confusion coming from Heero. "You didn't know."

"Since when?" Heero was up, pacing the room, agitated.

"Since right after the war. We approached him to do some covert work for us on a contract basis. He is not on the payroll, but he has worked for us many times over the years, and has saved hundreds of lives with his efforts. You were never aware of this?" Again, Heero shook his head. The Chinese man stood, suddenly angry. "How could you not know? Didn't you question where he would go for days or weeks at a time? Didn't you get concerned when he would come back wounded?"

Trowa turned, wanting to know the answers to those questions himself. From the way that Quatre was holding himself on the couch, his body shaking and eyes wide, he also wanted an answer.

Heero sat suddenly, looking at nothing. Staring at the wall across the room, he spoke slowly. "I asked him where he was always going. It was always a different answer. He was going to visit Hilde, or Howard and the Sweepers, or he just needed to get away for a time. Once he told me it was none of my business and I should stop asking because I didn't really care. That was after I had started seeing Relena… I think he knew something was going on. He started staying gone more and more after that. I never thought…"

The blonde suddenly shot out of his seat, slapping the Japanese man across the face hard enough to make his head jerk to the side. "You never thought. You never thought? You never thought about anything about yourself! You thought that he didn't know what you were doing? You never thought about anything but how you felt! Did you ever consider actually talking to him about how you felt? Did you ever ask him how he felt? Did you ever think that you were hurting him even worse by going behind his back? Not only did you cheat on him, you underestimated his intelligence. For that, I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

The three other ex-pilots stared at the normally gentle Arabian as he left the room after his outburst. It was such a shock to see Quatre lose his temper, it took a few minutes before anyone said anything else.

Heero sat down heavily, putting his head in both hands. "I'm so sorry. What have I done?"

No one answered him, not having an answer. Trowa dismissed the guilty man and directed his attention back to Wufei.

"What else?"

The black haired man looked at him, then shook his head and cleared his throat before looking at the file in his hand. "Yuy, when did you start seeing the woman?"

"Six or seven months after the Eve War."

"That is the same time when Maxwell contacted me, telling me he would be able to go on more missions if he was needed. He said that he had more free time on his hands. I guess that explains why," the last was said with a sneer at Heero.

"What kind of missions, Wufei?" Trowa had an idea, but wanted it verified.

"Infiltration, assassinations, solo missions, - almost anything that had to be done by one or two people. He refused to work with a team. If it had to be done by a single person, Duo got the call. He refused to work with a partner, or we would have tried to get him as a full time agent." Wufei sighed, "There had been some talk about calling Yuy and trying to recruit him as well, but Duo was against it. Said that Yuy was finally getting a normal life and he didn't want it to be ruined."

"He never said anything about them breaking up? He never made any comments about being alone? He didn't act any differently at all?"

"Actually, after the last mission, I asked him how Yuy was doing. He smiled and said that he was happy. I never questioned it, but it wasn't a normal smile. It seemed… sad, but I dismissed it, thinking it was either my imagination or leftover stress from the mission. Duo has always been the best actor out of all of us. As for his missions, he was also the best when it came to getting in and out of somewhere without being seen."

Upon hearing this, Heero let out a small sound of distress and left the room quickly. They watched him flee the room, and then turned to each other. "Do you believe he will tell the woman about this?"

Trowa shrugged at the question. "I don't care one way or the other. I think Heero finally sees her for what she really is. She has finally shown what she is really like. He never knew that she was jealous of Duo. He couldn't see it. What happens to the two of them now, I don't really know, but I do know that there is something more important to discuss than their relationship," Trowa took a deep breath to calm him down. "Heero was always blind when it came to Duo's feelings."

"He only saw what he wanted to," a tired voice said from the doorway. Quatre had come back, appearing tired and worn out, his emotional outburst draining him. "He chose to believe that she was the better choice, and now he will have to choose to stay or leave. If he leaves, he will believe that he can get Duo back."

The tall man turned to him fully, green eyes flashing. "Do you think Duo will take him back?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Duo doesn't trust easily, and Heero has destroyed his trust by betraying him in one of the worst ways possible, then prolonging that betrayal. If he did take him back, it would take a long time for Heero to earn that trust once again." The blonde's eyes took on a decidedly wicked gleam. "But if someone else was to find Duo first…" he trailed off, looking pointedly at Trowa.

Wufei looked back and forth between the two, smiling in approval of the idea. After a moment, he shook his head and held a smaller file out to the taller man. "I am assuming you would like to find Duo first?" He waited for the nod, and then gestured to the file. "Then you might need to take a look at the information and things in the file. Maxwell has changed in a number of ways over the last few years. You can still easily recognize him, but there has been a number of… enhancements… to his body."

Trowa opened the file, slipping the picture out first. His breath caught in something between a moan and a gasp. There was the face of the boy he had fell in love with all those years ago. The heart shaped face was no longer one of a boy, but one of a man. A man who was even more beautiful than he had been at the age of fifteen. He took a deep breath, then looked closer. The only changes he could see were the facial and ear piercings and what looked like part of a tattoo emerging from the collar of his shirt. "He doesn't look that different."

"Well, he wouldn't let us take a picture of him naked," muttered the Chinese, face bright red. At the raised eyebrows, he shook his head. "I won't tell, so don't ask."

Quatre took the photo from Trowa, a long, low whistle emitting from his lips. "Allah, he's so…"

"Beautiful," the green-eyed man finished for him. The Arabian nodded slowly and even Wufei made a sound of agreement. Trowa took another deep breath, still not over the first picture of Duo he had seen since the beginning of peace. "Duo always had something that attracted everyone to him. It appears he still has that something."

"As far as I know, he is single," Wufei suddenly blurted out, his face even redder than before. "I always assumed he was with Heero, because he never talked about anyone at all. No one at all. We often spent time together after one of his missions, just talking. I believe that he would be happy to see you." At Trowa's questioning look, Wufei smiled, "He asked about you both often, but Trowa seemed to come up in conversation a lot more."

"Then we will just have to wait and see. Do you know where I can find him?"

Wufei sighed slowly the smile fading replaced by a look of concern, taking the file from Trowa's lax fingers. "I don't know his address, but Howard would know. You can contact him at this number." He shook his head sadly, "I cannot tell you how he will receive company, Barton. Last time I spoke to him, he asked that he not be sent on any missions for a while. He told me that he had some things he needed to work out and he needed time and space to do so."

"How did you contact him with mission assignments?" Quatre was curious. If Wufei didn't know where Duo was, then how was this possible?

"I called Howard and he would get word to Duo. I didn't want to intrude and I always believed that he was with Heero, so I freely gave them space. I wish I had known what had happened a long time ago. I wish he hadn't been alone. Some of the missions he went on were very difficult and he would have benefited from having someone to talk to. Perhaps you could be that person in the future, Trowa."

Trowa nodded and took Howard's number to the phone on the small table. "I guess we will soon find out."


	3. Chapter 3

See first chapter for disclaimer and warnings.

Trowa sped down the road, leaning closer to the motorcycle to get it to go faster. It had taken four long days to convince Howard to tell him where the missing American was. He had even had to go to the Sweepers base and spend two days there before he had convinced the older man that his motives in finding Duo were honest. The man who cared for Duo like a son had finally caved when he heard the real reason Trowa was trying to find him, moved by the explanation of how long he had loved Duo and why he had never pursued the other man before this.

Before leaving, Trowa had gotten one last bit of advice from Howard. "That bastard Heero really hurt him, even if he won't admit it. If you manage to convince him to give you a chance, don't ever let him go, not for anything."

"If he gives me a chance, nothing will ever take me away from him, that I can swear to you," he had replied honestly.

Now, two days after that conversation, he was almost there. He was surprised to find himself in a clean, middle class neighborhood where the houses resembled each other. He could imagine the neighbors getting together for a cookout and wondered if Duo would actually take place in one. He could see, in his minds eye, himself and Duo at one, talking to the other people in the neighborhood.

Shaking his head to clear it of the image, he looked at the house numbers as he passed them, wondering if he was in the wrong place, when he finally reached a cul-de-sac.

The house was set back from the road, unlike the others, with a border of trees that kept it mostly hidden from view. As he got off the bike and took a closer look, he could see the small differences that set this house apart from the rest even more.

For one, there were security cameras, barely visible and not noticeable to someone who didn't know how to look for them. Another was the lack of landscaping that the others had. The yard was well-tended, but there were no flowers or yard decorations, even though there was a small shed barely visible at the back of the property. It was also much larger than the houses on the street leading up to it, painted a dark green instead of the pastel colors the other abodes had.

He strode up to the front door, trying not to appear as nervous as he really was. He was mildly surprised to find the front door open, as if someone was expecting him. He stepped inside the home, a feeling of contentment washing over him as soon as he walked in, and called out, "Duo?"

"Hello, Trowa. Long time no see, huh?"

His breath caught in his throat and he found he couldn't speak. Duo's voice had changed over the years, becoming deeper, husky and sultrier. The photo Wufei had didn't do the American justice. His shoulders had broadened, filling out the tight t-shirt very well; he had grown so he was almost as tall as Trowa himself was. Along with the lean hips, long legs encased in tight jeans, and the violet eyes that chased Trowa into dreams, Duo was his idea of a walking wet dream. When you added the facial jewelry, the ear jewelry, other assorted jewelry and the hint of hidden tattoos, the American was surely going to be invading his dreams for a while. It was as if every fantasy he had ever had was coming true and was standing in front of him with a small smile playing on his lips.

It took a long moment to find his voice, having to swallow against the lump that had formed in his throat. Duo raised one perfect, pierced eyebrow at him in amusement. "Still as much to say as ever, I see," he snorted, moving behind the frozen man to shut the door.

Trowa could only watch, noticing his movements were even more unconsciously graceful than before. His eyes glued to Duo's mouth when the other man turned, locking onto the tiny ring that encircled one perfect lower lip. He barely controlled his shudder when a pink tongue dotted out to that silver ring, moistening it. A small laugh from the other man finally broke his paralysis. "Duo, you look-" he stopped, not knowing how to put his feelings into words.

"Weird, right?"

"No, not at all, just different," he smiled softly, seeing the other mans quick frown. "The look actually suits you. It wouldn't fit most people. You look" – _beautiful - _ "really good."

Duo smiled then, a small but real smile that made Trowa stare. He didn't think he had ever been on the receiving end of something so beautiful.

"Bring your things. I made up the bed in the guest room for you," Duo waved a hand, signaling for Trowa to follow.

They only went a few feet when Trowa stopped, blinking. Seeing Duo again had put his brain into low gear. "You were expecting me?"

The braided man looked over his shoulder and smiled that small smile again. "Howard told me you were coming. I guessed when you would get here," he said softly, stopping at a door and pushing it open. Trowa caught up and moved inside; putting his bag on the bed, mentally slapping himself for not realizing earlier that Howard would call. "Did he tell you why I was coming?"

"He said you needed some time to sort out a few things. I didn't ask. Figured you'd tell me if and when you were ready to talk." He smiled again and Trowa began to worry his brain was going to short out if Duo kept smiling at him like that. "C'mon and I'll give you the grand tour."

They walked through the house together, Duo showing him where everything was. He was not really surprised to see that everything was clean and well taken care of. At the very back of the house, Duo stopped in front of a closed door, looking very serious. "Please don't go into this room unless I invite you to do so. If I'm inside, don't bother me, okay?"

"I promise," was Trowa's solemn reply.

Duo nodded, then grinned the same grin Trowa remembered from the war, the change so abrupt it threw the taller man off for a moment. When he was told to go rest before dinner, Trowa could only nod in agreement. Before Duo walked off, he managed to shrug off his stupor long enough to ask if he could use the phone to call Quatre. He saw the flicker of disappointment before the grin was back with a nod. "You have a vid in your room. All phones are on a secure line, so you don't need to worry about anyone listening in on your calls."

Trowa frowned at the comment, but didn't respond, assuming that Duo kept secure lines in order for his work with the Preventers and so no one could find him if he didn't want them to. One of Duo's talents was to disappear if he wanted to. If he hadn't wanted to be found, it wouldn't have been possible, not for anyone.

He quickly called Quatre and reassured the blond that Duo seemed to be fine. The Arabian promised to tell Wufei so the Chinese wouldn't call out the entire force of the Preventers to find the 'missing' man. He was about to disconnect the call when he caught the look on his friend's face. "What is it, Quatre?"

"Relena left three days ago…without Heero. I heard them arguing. She was saying the same stuff and …other things…about Duo, and Heero was yelling back at her."

Trowa briefly tried to visualize the Japanese man getting worked up enough to yell at someone. He gave up when the image wouldn't take hold in his mind. "And then what happened?" he prompted, knowing there had to be more to cause Quatre so much concern.

"Heero told her that he was going to find Duo and make things right. I don't know what he meant by that, but…"

"Did Wufei give him any information?"

"No," Quatre laughed shortly, "he actually said that Heero had fucked up and he wasn't going to help fix the problem. I also called Howard and Hilde. They promised not to tell him anything, so I think we managed to buy you some time before he locates Duo."

They spoke for a few minutes longer and then hung up. Trowa went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, eager to see Duo again. When he went to the kitchen, he paused in the doorway so he could just watch the American move. It was easy to see that Duo was very used to being in the kitchen, his motions graceful and sure, hands never faltering when reaching for something.

He probably stood there for five minutes, drinking in the sight of Duo, watching the braid trail behind him, when a voice startled him out of his observations. "You gonna stand there all night, or come in and have a seat?" Duo asked, never turning around.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I could feel you there, Tro. An itch between the shoulder blades. Once a terrorist, always a terrorist, I guess," Duo tossed him a look over his shoulder, violet eyes twinkling.

He sat at the small table, saying nothing, just content to watch the other man work. It wasn't long before Duo set a plate before him that had marinated chicken on pasta, golden potatoes, and some steamed vegetables. The braided man sat across from him after placing a loaf of still warm bread on the table.

"You cook," was Trowa's response after he took an experimental bite. "You cook quite well."

Duo blushed slightly at the compliment, then shrugged it off. "I've always been able to cook. When you eat as much as I do, it's cheaper than going out all the time."

They ate in silence, something Trowa was surprised about. During the wars, the pilot of Deathscythe would talk constantly about anything and everything, regardless if anyone was actually listening to him or not. The Duo that sat across from him now seemed calmer and more content with himself and his life.

It wasn't until they were almost done that Duo finally spoke. "So how's Quatre?"

Trowa looked up from where he had been staring at his food in a concentrated effort not to stare at the man across from him. He was instantly drawn into those violet depths that were on him. "He's fine. The same, I guess. Busy."

"So, how are you two doing?"

"We are friends, as always," he answered with a shrug.

"No, I mean, how are the two of you as a couple?"

He looked back at his plate with a small frown. "We have never been a couple. Only friends."

When Duo's fork clattered loudly to his plate, Trowa looked up again, in surprise. He had time to see those eyes widen even more than usual, taking over his entire face. "You were never together? But you lived with him."

"I didn't know what to do with my life after the fighting was over. The circus made me happy, in a way, but I felt something was missing. I went to Quatre and he gave me a home and a job. He also gave me friendship, and the support I needed to feel useful, but we have never been together, not in a romantic sense."

Duo grabbed his fork and stared at his food like it contained all the answers for life. "Sorry. Just everybody that I asked said that you two were happy together."

"If anyone had ever bothered to ask either one of us, we would have told them what I just told you. It was never a secret, but everyone just assumed that we were together." Trowa noted absently, wondering why Duo would be asking about Quatre and himself. "Besides, Quatre has been with Zechs for almost a year."

He froze, hoping Duo wasn't choking to death as the other man began to cough loudly. The coughing suddenly became laughter that nearly caused the American to double over in his seat. He finally calmed down and looked over the table with an amused grin. "Man, I never saw that one coming!"

Trowa smiled back a bit evilly, "Neither did I until I walked in on them in the middle of a lip lock in Quatre's office one day. I will never be able to look at that desk in the same way again as long as I live."

Duo began to laugh once again, chuckling as he cleaned the dishes off the table. He was putting the dishes in the washer before he calmed enough to speak again. "So is that what drove you out of the house for a little while?"

"No. Just a side benefit for those two. I haven't had a vacation in a while and thought that you were a good person to spend some time with." Trowa waited until Duo's eyes met his. "I hope you don't mind me coming."

Duo smiled that smile again, the one that made his knees weak, and nodded. "If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have told Howard to give you directions here. I'm…glad to see you again, Trowa."

Trowa froze. Duo had known he was coming before he had ever left the Sweepers base. That meant…maybe the other man wanted him? It was possible, but he was not going to get his hopes up.

"I'm gonna turn in, I get up early. Make yourself at home. You are welcome here as long as you want to stay, Tro." Duo went to the hallway, then turned to look at him again, eyes serious. "Did you ever find it?" At the frown he got in response, he continued, "Did you ever find what was missing when you went to Quatre's?"

Understanding the question finally, Trowa gave the other man a genuine smile, deciding to be completely honest. He had to put his cards on the table at some point. He would have to let Duo know how he felt at some time, might as well be now. "I found it as soon as I stepped inside your house and saw you again, Duo."


	4. Chapter 4

See first chapters for disclaimer and warnings.

During the days that followed, the two men had quickly settled into a sort of routine. Trowa had learned that Duo had not been overstating that he got up early. The American got up hours before he even thought about getting out of bed. Every morning, without fail, when Trowa came to the kitchen, his breakfast was waiting for him along with a full pot of coffee. Breakfast could be anything from freshly baked muffins to breakfast burritos that just needed to be heated.

After eating, he would speak to Quatre on the vid, keeping up with anything that his job entailed, ignoring the blonde's insistence about him taking some time off. As the financial advisor to one of the richest men in the world, his job wasn't difficult, mostly consisting of doing math and keeping up with the many stocks that Quatre owned. It was work that he could easily do from anywhere, made even easier by the fact that Duo had secure phone lines and a computer system that would rival anything even the Preventers had.

Lunchtime would find both of them in the kitchen, eating whatever light lunch Trowa could come up with, sometimes not very original because Trowa wasn't the best cook in the world and relied mainly on sandwiches or leftovers from the night before. Duo would often smell of chemicals that were familiar, but he was unable to identify what they were without some context. The American would return back to his room after lunch, finally emerging in the late afternoon. The two men would spend the rest of the day together, taking turns providing dinner, with Duo cooking and Trowa ordering take out or taking the other man out to various restaurants. They were basically just spending time together, getting to know each other once again after so many years, relating things that had happened in the years between seeing each other.

One day almost a month after Trowa had arrived found the two of them at the dinner table, eating yet another wonderful meal that Duo had created. There was a nervousness about the man that reminded Trowa of the pilot he had known during the wars. He waited patiently, knowing that if Duo wanted to talk to him, he would when he was ready. In the weeks they had spent together, they had both gotten good at reading the other's mood. He was amazingly content with the time he had spent with the braided man, feeling like some part of him that had been lying dormant had been awakened after an eternity of sleeping.

When the phone rang, Duo nearly tripped over the chair in order to get to it in a hurry. He answered breathlessly and waited for a reply. Trowa looked at the screen and frowned, not recognizing the attractive, dark haired man that was staring back. He didn't think that Duo was involved with this man, because there had been no communication since he arrived, but you could never tell with people. He held his breath and waited, hoping to gather some clues from the conversation.

Apparently, Duo knew the other man quite well. Trowa had to tamp down a jealous urge to hang up on the man as he spoke. "Duo!"

"Paul! What's up? What did they say? Did they say yes? Why won't you answer me?"

Trowa placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, ignoring the man on screen narrowing his eyes at the gesture. "Calm down, Duo. He can't answer if you don't take a breath."

"OH! Sorry, Paul. What'd they say?"

"I will be there tomorrow to pick up what you have completed. You are expected to be there day after tomorrow. I realize that it is short notice, but I'm sure you have enough-" The man had to stop when Duo squealed and spun around to hug Trowa with excitement, sending the taller man into a state of euphoria. The man on the vid screen waited a moment, then cleared his throat, capturing the braided man's attention again. "Should you need a date-" he began, but stopped when he received a negative response, Duo shaking his head vigorously.

"I already have a date, but thanks. When are you going to be here tomorrow?"

Trowa backed up a little, letting the other men talk about business. He couldn't help being disappointed when hearing that Duo already had a date for whatever was happening. He suddenly felt let down and sad, sitting and putting his head in his hands. He had truly thought that there had been something between himself and the other man. Now he knew that it was just his imagination and hopes, and that had set himself up for a fall.

"Trowa?" Duo was kneeling beside him, looking up at his face. In his state, he had been unaware that the call had ended. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. So whatever just happened is a good thing, I guess?" he asked, hoping he sounded normal.

"It's a very good thing, actually. I have a thing I have to go to and I was wondering-"

"You made a date with someone but you weren't sure that it was going to actually happen until now?"

A sheepish grin was plastered on Duo's face as he played with his braid in a rare nervous gesture. "Um, about that…would you mind being my date day after tomorrow?"

Trowa's head shot up in surprise. "You want me to go with you?"

Duo looked down, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "I was hoping you would go. If you don't want to, that's fine, I just really wanted you to be there and-"

"Of course I'll go with you, Duo. May I ask what I am going to, though?"

"It's a surprise. You don't have to dress up or anything, it's nothing fancy." Duo's eyes came back to his, a small but happy smile on his face. Suddenly his face cleared, his eyes becoming intent on Trowa's own green ones.

Trowa actually felt the sudden change, like an electrical charge between them. He slowly reached up, cupping Duo's face with one hand. He kept his eyes on Duo's while he brushed a cheek with his thumb, running his pinky finger over the bejeweled ear, enjoying the feeling of the silver cuff and the small cross dangling on Duo's lobe. A low noise, much like a purr, emitted from Duo's throat as he turned into the caress. His eyes slid closed and Trowa leaned forward, intent on tasting those lips for the first time and feeling that small ring that had fascinated him for weeks. He could feel Duo's breath on his lips, barely any space between them…and then…

The phone rang. Duo jumped away from Trowa, eyes wide. His hand went up to the cheek that had been caressed only seconds before, then turned away. He answered the phone, his sultry voice even lower and huskier than normal, causing Trowa to shiver. They had been so close, but the moment was gone now. There was no telling when they would come together like that again, or if they ever would. He briefly wondered why Duo had jumped away so quickly, but shook his head, refusing to believe that the other man hadn't felt something when his heart was beating so loudly he could hear it.

"Howard? What's up?" Duo's voice was steadier, but he was still breathing deeply. The older man on screen grinned maniacally.

"Heya D! Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually yeah, but what's up? It must be important since I asked you not to bother me for a while." Trowa glanced at Duo, again wondering what was behind that comment.

"Well, I wouldn't bother ya, but you 'member that situation we were talkin' about a while back?"

The American's entire body stiffened, reminding the taller man of when he had pulled Shinigami close to him during the wars. Again, Trowa placed his hand on a shoulder, offering comfort, hoping it wouldn't be pushed away. He didn't know who was more surprised when Duo reached up and clasped the hand with his own threading their fingers together loosely, but from the shocked look they received from Howard, it was apparent that the older man was surprised, yet pleased, by the comfort taken by the American. The braided man's grip tightened briefly, then he nodded to himself. "Put the address in an encrypted file. Let him look for it, but don't give it to him."

Howard nodded and disconnected the call. Duo turned and met Trowa's eyes, the violet shadowed and tired. Trowa knew there was only one thing, one person, which could have that effect of the man he loved. His thoughts were confirmed only seconds later. "Heero's trying to find me."


	5. Chapter 5

See first chapter for disclaimer and warnings.

They didn't speak of the upcoming visit from Heero Yuy. Duo estimated they had five days before the Japanese found him. When Trowa asked how he knew, the American had grinned with an evil twinkle in his eyes and informed him that he was the one that had redone the encryption on the Sweepers computer system. He knew exactly how long it would take his ex to break the code to get his address. That was the last time they had spoke of the other man, as if putting the Japanese out of their conversations would make him leave them alone. The rest of the time was spent getting ready for Duo's surprise.

Trowa had been forced to his room for a several hours during the day when the man from the vid call had shown up with three other large men. Duo had pled that he stay in his room, and Trowa had been unable to deny the American anything. He had been able to watch out his window as the large men had taken several crates to a waiting truck, loading them inside. While he had been curious, he had respected Duo's wishes, and had not asked any questions.

On Wednesday, Duo and Trowa had met at the front door of the house. Trowa still had no idea what was going on, but if it kept his love happy, he was willing to do almost anything. His eyes grew large as he spied the braided man, though. The silver jewelry he had gotten used to was gone, replaced with clear eye and lip jewelry. The ear cuff was gone and the dangly cross had been traded for a small black diamond. He still thought Duo was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, though he preferred the silver jewelry.

He chuckled when he saw that the American was nearly bouncing in his nervousness. He took a slender hand in his own, raising an eyebrow when he saw that all but one of the rings that normally decorated his slender fingers were missing. "Duo, are you ready for …whatever it is we are going to do?"

The small touch seemed to help the other mans nerves. He looked into those green eyes and gave him the smile that Trowa was finally realizing was for him and him alone. He still didn't understand what it meant, but he hoped it meant that they would have a future. But that was for later. Duo leaned close, almost close enough for their lips to touch before whispering, "Let's go."

Trowa was nearly in some sort of shock. When Duo had told him it was a surprise, he hadn't expected this. The small gallery that they were in had nearly a hundred people milling about, looking at paintings. Dozens of magnificent paintings…that had been painted by the artist known only as Solo to all the people ready to buy the said paintings for very large quantities of money. Since Duo had told him about his childhood many years ago at a safe house between missions, he knew exactly who Solo had been.

He walked in a stupor, looking at the pictures that came from Duo's mind and heart. It had taken him several minutes and eight different paintings before he had started to see many things that were familiar to him, and would only be recognized by a select few people. He found faces hidden in the background and scenery that could have only been seen outside many of the safe houses that the Gundam pilots had stayed in during the fighting. Some of the images could have only been seen by someone in the middle of a battle. Seeing the different images brushed on canvases around him, Trowa felt a mixture of sadness and happiness. Knowing that all of the beautiful work had come from the heart and mind of Duo made him feel unbelievably proud of the man he loved with every fiber of his being.

Duo had walked silently beside him, saying nothing for a long time, just letting him look all he wanted. Finally, they had stopped in front of one painting that made Trowa gasp. His clown mask from the circus, placed over a face that was hidden in shadows. Another mask, the exact opposite of the one happy mask he had wore, was over another face, also hidden, but with a long rope of braided hair twining around both people. He turned to Duo, knowing the questions were written in his eyes.

The American gave him _that_ smile again. "When I began working with the Preventers, I realized that I needed some outlet for the stress. Things with Heero were already going downhill, and I knew that he wouldn't be able, or willing, to help me with any issues that I had. I started painting when a friend from the Sweepers suggested it, knowing that I had some artistic talent. After a mission, I would go to Howard's or Hilde's house, where they allowed me to set up a room to work in while I was there. When Heero moved in with Relena, I took some of the money I had and bought the house I live in now, mainly because it had that back room. The lighting in there is perfect for painting. Hilde snuck one of my paintings to Paul, who was a friend of a friend, and he became my manager." He made a small gesture that took in the small museum and the dozens of paintings that lined the walls. "This is the fifth showing that I've had." Turning back to the picture of the masks, he grabbed his braid nervously, twisting it in his fingers. "I painted this a long time ago, Tro. It was one of the first things that ever came out of me. I guess it was my way of saying that I hoped we could both take off our masks and get to know the real people behind them one day."

"How long, Duo?" Trowa's voice was breathless; he was on the verge of learning one of the most important things of his life. "How long has it been since you painted this?"

"Right after the last war. I was still with Heero at the time. I didn't want to be with him anymore because I knew that he was with Relena and lying to me, but I was just so scared of being alone-" a finger placed on his lips stopped him from speaking anymore.

"Maybe we both needed time to grow up and let go of those masks, Duo. I wish you had called me when it ended with Heero, though. Perhaps we were just meant to wait until now to get to know each other. I hope to get to know you even better." His meaning was not lost on Duo, who blushed before darting his tongue out to taste the finger that was still on his mouth. Trowa's body tightened at the sensation and erotic sight. He removed his hand, a phantom sensation of that tongue lingering.

Duo opened his mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by Paul who was speaking excitedly. "I can't believe it! Almost everything you have has sold. The owner said that you could have another show here in three weeks if you can be ready." He didn't wait for an answer, turning to the painting they had just been talking about. "I really wish you would let me sell this, Duo. I've been offered four hundred for it." Duo was already shaking his head.

"Four hundred?" Trowa questioned, insulted that someone would offer so little for something that had changed his entire life with nothing more than a look, "that's it?"

The braided man burst out laughing. "Tro, that's four hundred thousand, not just four hundred dollars," he stated, then began laughing even harder when he saw the look on his friends face.

"Holy- Oh my- what? Are you crazy, Duo?"

"Tro, don't freak out," the braided man smiled at him with a mixture of amusement and shyness," but I have as much money as Quatre by now, if not more. My paintings have sold -very- well."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Trowa was still trying to come to terms with the fact that not only was Duo a painter, he was a famous- rich- painter. The painting part wasn't that hard to believe, he had seen many of the American's sketches during the wars and had already been aware of his talent. It was the fact that there were many people in the universe that coveted the thought of having one of his paintings and were so willing to pay the huge amounts of many to possess them.

Duo had laughed each time Trowa had mentioned, finally stating that the money he had earned from selling his art had not changed who he was. He explained that he was using part of the money to build several orphanages in parts of the universe that were still being affected by the wars. After Trowa had heard that, he had had to smile; it was one of the things that made Duo who he was, the never ending desire to help others that were less fortunate than himself. After deciding to call Quatre and get his support in aiding Duo in his quest, he put the conversation to rest, telling Duo he would help in any way possible, and suggesting that they request Wufei's help as well.

Trowa felt like something had changed between them, and that they were close to taking the next step in their growing relationship soon. The two times he had nearly kissed the other pilot, once in the kitchen and the other the previous night at the showing, were constantly in the back of his mind, causing a craving to taste the other man. The urge to pull Duo into his arms was becoming overwhelming, and he had to consciously remember to keep his hands to himself.

He knew the only thing that was holding him back was the coming confrontation with a certain Japanese ex-pilot, and he believed Duo felt the same, judging from the way he was being watched. At times, he wished Heero would go back to Relena and leave them alone, but most of the time he was sure that Duo needed to see Heero again so he could make the decision of either returning to him, or getting on with his life without him. Trowa hoped Duo would want to continue his life with Trowa as a permanent part of it.

Right now, though, as Trowa stood in the center of Duo's studio, he could think of nothing other than the talent of the amazing man beside him. He looked at the easel beside him with a mixture of awe and nerves. The painting was of himself, walking in a field of flowers, a small cat following behind him.

"Do you remember that?" a soft voice questioned.

He turned to look at the other man, who had put his normal silver jewelry back on- including all his rings- as Duo tugged on the end of his braid. He had to smile at the nervous gesture. "Of course. The safe house we stayed at in Canada. We were lucky enough to get there while it was warm. It was one of the few times that we all managed to stay together."

"I hoped you'd remember. I'd been watching you that morning. It was something I did a lot if I thought I could do it without anyone noticing. A few minutes after that," Duo pointed at the picture, "Quatre came outside and the two of you walked to the lake next to the house." Duo paused briefly before taking a deep breath. "It wasn't long after that that Heero and I got together. I thought you and Q were together then, so I had nothing to hold me back when he came to me."

He was surprised to find out that Heero had been the one to initiate their relationship, but that didn't seem important at the moment. Trowa closed the distance between them, raising his hand much as he had a few days before, caressing the cheek and ear again, before slipping his hand farther back, threading it into the hair at the base of Duo's neck, underneath the beginning of the braid. "All you had to do was ask, and I would have done anything for you. All these years, I never came for you because I thought you were with Heero, and you never said anything because you thought I was with Quatre. We have wasted so much time…"

Those violet eyes slid closed briefly, before popping wide open. He reached back and pulled the hand out of his hair, holding it in his own. "We have some things to talk about, Trowa, before this goes any farther."

He let himself be led to the couch in the living room, where they had spent many evenings watching movies and just talking. They both sat, and he waited patiently for Duo to speak. "I'm guessing you came here after Heero showed up with Relena, right?" he looked at Trowa, receiving a small nod and a squeeze on his hand to encourage him to continue. "Did you know that the reason they wanted to see everyone is so they could invite everybody to their wedding?"

The surprise must have shown on his face, because Duo snorted and nodded. "I still have contacts in different areas of the world that tell me things, whether I want to know them or not. They've been planning their wedding for over six months now. It was supposed to take place this December, on Christmas Eve. Now, I'm assuming Relena finally let Heero know how she really felt about me."

"She let everyone know how she felt about you. She said a lot of things, cruel things, and none of them were true, Duo. You know that. She's always been jealous of you. I don't blame her really, if I had to compete with you, I'd lose every time."

That smile emerged with a laugh. "Thanks, Tro. That means a lot to me, but she never had to compete with me. She always had Heero, not me, even if they didn't realize it until later. I don't love him anymore, Trowa. Honestly, I'm not really sure if I ever did. I cared for him, and maybe I could have loved him eventually, if I hadn't realized that I was looking for things in him that he never had in him at all. I didn't want to be alone, and you were taken," Duo held up a hand, forestalling any argument, "that's what I believed. I don't know if I did love him, and if I did it was the love of a child. I don't know how I'll feel about him now. I haven't seen him in so long, I just don't know."

There was a long moment of silence, both taking in what had been said. Trowa frowned suddenly, a new question coming to mind. "Why did you stop taking missions with the Preventers? Did it have anything to do with this?"

"Not really. The last mission was hard, Tro. The people I was going after had killed children, had slaughtered them and just left them. It hurt me to see those bodies, just left there. It reminded me of growing up on the streets, seeing things I couldn't fix no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't…I just…I needed a break from that for a while." He trailed off and Trowa pulled him into his arms, offering the only comfort he could. "I didn't mean to worry Wufei. Honestly, I never believed that anyone would notice I was missing. I've taken long absences away from the Preventers before, but this has been the longest. I didn't mean to cause anyone to worry. I will go back to it soon. I need to be able to do something to help people, and I'm good at it."

Trowa could hear the apology in his voice and had to smile. "When you do go back, maybe you would be willing to work with a partner," he said softly, feeling Duo start at the acceptance of what Duo believed he had to do. "If you had let me know you were working as an agent, I would have gone with you, or I would have come to you afterwards so you had someone to talk to. That had to be hard for you." He rubbed Duo`s back in comforting circles, pushing the regret down, "If I had known that you were alone, I would have been here much sooner, Duo," Trowa whispered into the soft hair, inhaling the scent of Duo's shampoo. "Even if it had been only as a friend. Why didn't you ever call any of us to let us know what was going on? We could have helped somehow. Quatre was worried when Heero had told us what happened. He screamed at Heero."

Duo pulled back, an incredulous look on his face. "Little Quatre screamed at Heero Yuy?"

Trowa nodded, smiling widely, "And slapped him. He was very angry at Heero for being an idiot."

"God, that's hard to imagine," the American snorted, then leaned into Trowa again. Trowa closed his eyes, reveling in the lean body against his own. They stayed like that for a long time before Duo spoke again, eyes closed. "I didn't want anyone else to have to fight again. Wufei chose to be an agent, but I thought everyone else was happy with what they were doing." Duo shrugged. He was quiet for a time, and Trowa waited, sensing there was something else he wanted to say. "I care about you a great deal, Trowa," he finally said, softly, "but I can't…" he trailed off with a small distressed noise.

"But you don't want to start anything else between us until you have seen Heero again. I can understand that, Duo. It doesn't matter. Being able to spend this time with you has been wonderful for me, and even if you don't want me to stay here, I will be happy with the memory of these few weeks. I'll remember them for the rest of my life. I have found what was missing in my life, and I will always carry this with me, no matter what."


	7. Chapter 7

See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings.

Trowa wasn't able to sleep that night. His head was too full of the things he wanted to say or do before Heero arrived, but knowing he had to keep to himself. He badly wanted to tell Duo how he felt, wanted to stop dancing around the issue of how much he loved the former pilot of Deathscythe, but knew it would be unfair to tell Duo this now when there was so much on the American's mind already. It had been obvious that Duo was disturbed about the coming meeting, but was trying not to let it show. As a result, Trowa tossed and turned almost all night, only catching a few hours of sleep before he decided it was pointless to try and sleep any longer, and rolled out of bed.

He trudged to the kitchen wearily, only thinking of getting a cup of coffee, hoping the caffeine would kick in very soon. He rounded the corner leading into the kitchen and froze, his mind coming completely awake and forgetting the desperate need for caffeine, as he took in the vision before him.

Duo was standing, his back toward Trowa, his hands busy at the counter. This was not what had made all of Trowa's thoughts to stop, as he had seen it before, though it always caused him to pause and get his libido back under control. He had no hope of controlling his hormones this time, no matter that he had swore to himself not to touch Duo until after he had talked to Heero.

Duo was wearing nothing but a pair of silk pants, hair down, caressing the lean body teasingly. Trowa could see glimpses of the other mans tattoo and alabaster skin through the chestnut waves and wanted, very badly, to see the rest of the ink that was visible on his love's body.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

He found his feet moving across the small distance, stopping a mere foot from the American. "No."

Duo nodded slightly, but other than that made no movement, spoke no words. Trowa knew that the other man was aware of his close presence, wondering why he was being allowed to get so close. Not thinking, Trowa slid his hand into the mass of hair, letting it run over and through his hand like a soft waterfall, the feel of silk and the scent of cinnamon that Duo carried everywhere washing over him, making his insides tremble. He felt like he should be asking permission to do such an intimate thing but could not bring himself to ask, lest he be denied this sensation that he had wanted for so long.

Wanting to see the tattoo, he carefully brushed the hair aside with his other hand, not releasing it; just holding it out of the way, so the fingers of his right hand traced the art that had been etched into the other mans skin, making Duo tremble and lean into the touch.

A cross was in the center of Duo's back, a scythe behind it, leaning on it slightly. There were wings tattooed across the rest of the exposed skin, going from Duo's ribs on either side, the tops wrapping around his arms and shoulders. The bottoms of the wings disappeared into the waistline of the Americans low riding pants.

As he traced the lines softly with his fingers, Duo shivered again. Towa ran fingertips lightly from his shoulders to his ribs then repeated the pattern on the other side. "It's beautiful, Duo."

"The scythe is for my past, and the cross is for theirs," Duo said softly, his breathing ragged.

Knowing about the Americans past, he understood the significance of the cross. "And the wings? What are they for?"

"To remind me that I could once fly." Trowa nodded, even thought Duo couldn't see it, and moved even closer, basking in the warmth the other man exuded. He placed his lips on the other mans neck, teasing softly at the spot where neck met shoulder. He ran his tongue up the soft skin until he reached an ear, nipping the lobe lightly. "One day, if you give me a chance, I'll show you a different way to fly, Duo," he whispered, delighting in the low moan Duo gave him in return, releasing the silken tresses to run his hands up Duo's arms, feeling the goose bumps that had formed on the soft skin.

Remembering his resolution of giving Duo space, even if he had the advantage, he let go of Duo reluctantly and stepped back. Duo took a few deep breaths and turned, facing him with a smile, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were fighting dirty, Tro. "

Trowa grinned suddenly. "I'll fight dirty if I end up with what I want in the end, and you know me well enough to know that." Green eyes suddenly widened as he really took a look at Duo, the grin disappearing faster than it had appeared in the first place.

Violet eyes were half lidded in a face flushed with desire. Duo's head was tilted back slightly, exposing the slender neck that Trowa yearned to feast on. He drew his eyes lower, seeing the glint of silver in the pierced nipples; broad chest heaving as Duo tried to catch his breath. Trowa's let his eyes slide even lower, breath catching as he took in the entire view of the man he was hopelessly in love with. He had never seen a more desirable picture in his life.

He let his eyes move slowly back up the man's body, his own body tightening even more in response. Finally, he managed to look back into those eyes he knew he could get lost in forever and enjoy every second of.

"Trowa, do you have any idea," Duo's voice was even lower than normal, making Trowa shiver in desire, "what you do to me when you look at me like that?"

"I believe I do," he replied softly, stepping back further to avoid touching the man before him. "And once you settle things, I hope to do more than just look."

Duo's eyes slid closed and he shook from the pure passion he could see in the eyes that were focused intently on him. The heat in Trowa's eyes and the ragged voice nearly robbed him of all control.

Trowa moved away, taking a seat at the small table, and waited for the American to regain control of his body. He couldn't have remained that close for another minute, feeling Duo's body heat washing over him, smelling the scent that only Duo carried was enough to destroy all control he had. It was torture in the best possible way and he never wanted it to end.

They spent the morning together in Duo's studio, making sure to stay a safe distance apart, knowing how easy it would be to continue what they had began that morning. The braided man had talked Trowa into posing for him so he sat nervously, posed on a love seat while Duo sat on a small stool across from him, doing some rough sketches.

Trowa was startled when a buzzing sound erupted from one of the walls. Duo sighed heavily, pushing a hidden panel aside to reveal a set of small screens and a keypad. Nimble fingers pushed in a code and the buzzing stopped. The American stepped back to let Trowa see the small security screen. "Looks like we have company."

Heero Yuy had finally arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings.

Trowa remained in the studio, Duo telling him to watch the monitors. Another push of a button and Duo was going to the front door, where the Japanese man was apparently trying to beat it down. The braided man yanked the door open, glaring at Heero. Instead of the usual hello, he practically snarled at the other man, "You never change, Heero. What if I hadn't been home? Gonna break the door down to get in?"

The former Wing pilot froze, obviously not expecting that kind of a greeting. He continued to stare at Duo, not knowing what to say. Trowa had to suppress a laugh from the studio at the shocked expression Duo was receiving. He realized that Duo had fixed the system so Trowa could hear what was happening as well as seeing it. He could have read their lips, but this would make things easier, or harder depending on what occurred between the two former lovers.

"Well, come in already or my neighbors are gonna start to wonder about me," Duo snorted, turning and walking away from the door, assuming he would be followed. He sat down on the couch and waited. It was mere seconds when Heero sat down beside him.

Trowa sneered at the man on the screen, realizing that Heero was oblivious to the fact that Duo moved in order to put space between them.

Heero stared at the American for a long time, more emotions on his face than Duo had ever seen. Finally tired of waiting, he leaned back and rested his elbow on the arm of the couch. "So, Heero, What brings you all this way to see me?"

"I- the others told me they didn't know where you were and I- got worried, I guess," Heero ran a hand through his hair, trying to get Duo to meet his eyes. He hadn't really ever realized how attractive his former lover was and now- he could feel all that attraction growing all over again, stronger than it had been before, "Relena had said some things about you, and I started wondering why-" he broke off, not really knowing how to explain, his eyes pleading with Duo to understand.

"And you started wondering why you left me for her? Or did you wonder what caused you to cheat on me with her?" Duo's voice was oddly unemotional, and Trowa felt a twinge in his heart for the pain that Heero had caused by being oblivious.

The Japanese looked away, nodding slightly, "So you did know."

"Of course I knew, Heero. I knew the first time you spent with her that wasn't for work. I knew the first time you slept with her. I also knew about all the work trips that were really a cover so you could spend time with her, behind my back, because I wasn't worth talking to," Duo hissed angrily.

Heero's anger rose to the surface as well, and he stood up, pacing as he spat words at Duo. "You lied to me too. You never told me that you were working for the Preventers, not once. You can't make this all my fault."

Duo remained seated, but shook his head slowly, "I never said it was your entire fault. Did you ever actually want to know?"

The soft question made Heero freeze in his tracks. He looked and found those eyes focused on him. "What do you mean?"

"I would leave wearing all black, Heero, with weapons visible, something I did when I knew I was going to be on a mission. You knew what I was doing; you just didn't care enough to ask what was going on. You were already too wrapped in your fantasies with Relena. You pushed it all out of your head." He shook his head again, tired of the argument. "It doesn't even matter anymore." He started to stand, but Heero was in front of him, not allowing him to leave the couch.

"Duo, I came back for a second chance. I want to see if we can work everything out, maybe I can do better this time. I have been able to understand what I feel, I finally know what to do with my emotions, I finally know what it is that I want," Heero pleaded, his hand stretched out to the American in invitation.

Trowa could only watch and listen as the scene unfolded on the small screen. His heart was in his throat as he waited for a reply. His heartbeat so loud in his ears that he was surprised they couldn't hear it in the other room. He held his breath, wishing for the chance to have a life with Duo. He wanted to stay with the American so badly; he wasn't sure what would happen to him if he didn't get the chance.

Duo`s eyes were kind but sad as he sat back in his seat, moving away as far as he was able to get from Heero, "Heero, I don't want another chance with you. I'm sorry, but you hurt me very badly, and the same thing would just happen all over again. I believe that Relena is the right person for you, even if you don't believe it at the moment. We could be friends, with time, but I could never trust you with my heart after what you did to me." Duo smiled, the soft smile that Trowa had got to know so well, and Trowa knew that the braided man was thinking of him. "Besides, I already belong to someone else, heart and soul. I just didn't want to admit it until after I saw you again."

Heero could only stare at the other man for a moment, frowning, his eyes darkening in anger. His hands fisted and dropped to his side. "So you met someone new. How long before they leave you, too?"

Duo jerked from the insult, pain flaring in his eyes. When Trowa had heard Duo's confession about how he felt, he had left the studio, to let Duo know he felt the same way. From the doorway, Trowa had heard the remark that the Japanese made and saw the Americans reaction. Hoping to ease the hurt in those violet orbs and reassure Duo at the same time, he spoke just loud enough to be heard, "He has nothing to worry about. I've waited for Duo for far too long to let him go now, if he will allow me to stay."

Heero focused on Trowa, eyes narrowing. "How long have you been here?"

Duo was finally able to get off the couch, moving to stand beside the green eyed man. He smiled at Heero, and there was no ill will toward the Japanese, "He's been here for a while. I actually let Howard tell him where I was."

"I didn't need Howard," Heero sneered, "I found it in his files."

Duo began to laugh, Trowa also smiling at the Japanese man's arrogance. "Do you really believe that Howard would be foolish enough to leave my address in a file? I have too many enemies to do such a thing. I told him to put it there. I've known you were coming since before you left the Sweepers HQ. If you had just called, I believe I could've saved you a trip. We could have worked this out without you travelling all this way. I had actually been afraid of seeing you again, thinking that I would still care about you as a lover, but I don't. I miss you as a friend, but we will never be lovers again, Heero."

All the fight seemed to leave the Japanese and he sat on the couch hard, cradling his head in his hands. Duo gave Trowa a smile and went to sit beside his ex-lover, placing a hand on his knee. Heero looked up at him, the pain showing clearly on his exotic features. "I really screwed us up, didn't I, Duo? You gave me everything, and then I turned my back on you, like you meant nothing and had no feelings. I should have known that you would say what you thought I needed to hear in order to be happy." He took a deep breath and continued. "I guess I did know you were working with the Preventers, I just ignored it, not wanting to be pulled back into the fighting. I didn't see what I was doing to you- I wouldn't let myself see that I was hurting you. I didn't want to see it, so I didn't."

Duo reached out, pulling one of Heero's hands into his own. Trowa felt his throat close, the Americans compassion was only one reason that he fell for him in the first place. The violet eyes were calm as he began to speak, voice soft. "You need to forgive yourself, Heero. I forgave you a long time ago, I just didn't realize it until recently," he said with a pointed look at Trowa. "We were never meant to stay together. We needed each other for a time, but I could never give you what she does and I wouldn't want to. I want to be able to be myself, and I can't be that with you anymore, if I ever could. We both needed something…someone…different. I think you have what you need with Relena. I know that I have what I need…and want… with Trowa."

Trowa could feel the weight of Duo's stare as those eyes captured his own. He knew in that second that he could never leave unless Duo forced him to go, but didn't think that was going to happen. He could see the emotions whirling in the violet depths, could see the love and passion directed at him that had been hidden until now, and he felt tears burning his eyes. To know Duo felt the same was the best gift he had ever been given.

Heero looked back and forth between the other men, his eyes narrowing in contemplation, then he sighed, his eyes training on Duo again. "You've changed," he stated, glancing at Trowa quickly in question.

Trowa pulled his eyes away from Duo's with an effort and shook his head, visible green eye glowing softly with amusement at Heero's not so subtle prying. "It wasn't anything that I've done. He has changed a lot over the years, and none of us ever knew. Since we didn't see him for so long, it just comes as a bit of a shock to see the hyper active person we once knew being so self contained." He smiled when Duo snorted at the explanation.

Heero nodded, eyes briefly scanning the piercing, and the rings, then to what was visible of the tattoo. "You have added a large amount of jewelry," he said, raising one eyebrow, "but that's not it. Not why I say you changed. You're so much …calmer. Just like he said," Heero pointed at Trowa.

"You should show him, Duo. I don't think he would tell anyone."

The American stood, pulling Heero to his feet. "I think you're right, Tro. Besides, I have something to give you as a wedding present. I was gonna ship it, but since you're here and all…" he broke off, leaving Heero's side and moving to Trowa when entering the studio.

Heero stood in the middle of the room, turning slowly, eyes wide. His cobalt gaze fell to a completed painting, focusing on the small autograph in the corner. His mouth worked soundlessly a few times before he managed to make his voice work. "You're the painter Solo?" He stared at Duo, blinking when he got a nod in response. "Relena has wanted a Solo painting for years, always complaining because they are so hard to get. A person that owns one is in a small exclusive group."

"Maybe she'll have to change her opinion of me," Duo chuckled.

Heero frowned, reminded of the things that Relena had said about Duo. "I don't know if I can forgive her for the things she said about you, Duo. I never knew that she felt that way about you. I should have, I guess. Every time I wanted to call or send you mail, she would get angry with me and not speak to me for a while. I just didn't understand why. I don't know if I can marry someone that is so condescending to my best friend."

Duo moved to a canvas in the corner of the room, picking it up but holding it so Heero couldn't see what it was. He met the confused cobalt eyes with his own, and spoke very seriously. "She is what you need, Heero. The time that you have spent with her has changed you, for the better. I have seen more emotion from you in the last hour than I saw the whole time we were together. She was able to do that for you, not me. You never would have started to show your emotions if we had stayed together. You need her. You love her." He waited, seeing Heero work it out in his mind, eventually getting a small nod and an equally small smile.

"I guess I do," Heero snorted, causing Trowa to snicker.

"Well, you can tell her that this is a wedding present from Trowa and me. I'm not real sure that she's gonna like it, but it is one of Solo's paintings. There aren't that many that are portraits," Duo mused, "I'm not sure this counts as a portrait, but she's in it. Actually, we all are. Don't know how she's going to feel about having it in her home," he snorted in amusement.

Duo turned the painting so Heero could see it, and Trowa had to fight a smile. The picture was amazingly done, featuring Relena in the center of a ballroom, dressed in a beautiful gown, a jeweled tiara topping her hair. She was surrounded by people, all of their features blurry and obscured. Even though the ballroom was beautifully decorated, her face was tormented, her arm outstretched, reaching for a figure that was on the other side of the room, back turned to her. The person she was reaching for, as she had always been, was Heero. He was dressed in a flight suit, ignoring her. He was also surrounded by a group of people, but they had features and were well known to Heero. Trowa could see himself, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Sally, and Noin, plus a few others that had been involved with the many battles they had taken part in. All of the people were beckoning to the Japanese, with smiles and weapons in their hands. "What do you call it, Duo?"

"War and peace," Duo replied, looking at Trowa with that smile he loved, then turning his eyes to Heero. "This is what we all have together, Heero. A friendship built on blood, pain, nightmares we will never be able to forget and war. No matter what Relena says about me, or us, will never change the fact that she will never understand what we all went through together. Nothing can ever take that away from you, unless you let her. We will always, always, have this."


	9. Chapter 9

See first chapter for disclaimer and warnings.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the great reviews and support. Here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it.

Heero stayed for hours, the three of them sitting around the kitchen table, reliving old memories. Duo cooked supper for them, surprising Heero with his culinary skills. Trowa noticed the lingering looks that Heero gave Duo, but acted like he didn't see them. Heero also pointedly ignored the brief touches and long looks that Duo and Trowa gave each other. As soon as Duo had spoke of his feelings to Heero, Trowa could no longer hold himself back from touching the man he wanted so badly.

It seemed to take forever, but Heero finally began making motions to leave. Duo had offered him the spare bedroom for the night, but he had declined, saying that he and Relena had a number of things to discuss before their wedding could continue. Trowa wondered if Heero had stayed the night in the guest room, where had he been supposed to sleep, then didn't voice the thought when he caught the twinkle in the braided man's eyes.

Trowa went to the studio to get the 'wedding present' for Heero while the two ex-lovers said their goodbyes at the door. He stood in the room for a few minutes, making sure they had enough time to say what they needed to before the Japanese took his leave. He came back just in time to hear Duo's tell Heero, "No matter what happens, we will always be around for you to talk to, all you have to do is call. If you need to you can even come and crash here every once in a while, just give us some notice before you show up."

Trowa stood back, not wanting to interrupt, and enjoying the view of Duo's backside at the same time. Heero looked up, meeting his eyes and smiling slightly, knowing that Duo was unaware of the tall man's presence. "I notice you used the word us. So is Trowa going to be staying for a while?" Heero asked, eyes shining with amusement.

The blush that worked its way up Duo's skin was visible even from where Trowa stood. The redness spread up his neck and his ears faster that he had thought humanly possible. The American shifted a little, putting his head down. Trowa knew without having to look that Duo was using his tongue to worry the ring in his lip. He held his breath, waiting for an answer that could either change his whole life, or destroy all the hopes he had.

Duo let out a long, shaky breath, "I hope that he'll be staying for a really long time, but we haven't really talked about it yet, so I don't know what he wants."

"If he's smarter than me, he'll stay and give you everything you need…and want." The grin that Heero showed was pure evil as he moved his eyes to Trowa. "Can you carry it out to my car for me?"

Duo's head whipped around so fast that he nearly decapitated both Trowa and Heero with his braid, violet eyes going wide when he saw Trowa standing there, watching him with a serene smile. Trowa nodded his head to Heero and began to follow the other man out the door. When he drew abreast of Duo, he bent his head down slightly, thinking that Duo's height was going to be a huge advantage, and brushed his lips across the Americans. "I'll be right back," he whispered, then walked out without waiting for a comment.

They made it all the way to the car before Heero spoke, taking the picture from Trowa, not meeting his eyes. "Do you promise to take care of him, Trowa?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

Heero finally looked at him. "You love him."

"Yes. I have for a long time." Trowa answered even though it really wasn't a question.

The Japanese nodded, running a hand through his hair, letting out a slow breath. "I screwed things up with him, and I didn't really know what I had in him. It hurts knowing that he doesn't want me anymore, but everything he said was right. I do love him, you know."

"But not enough," Trowa stated bluntly. "He was right about everything, Heero. Including the fact that we will always be friends, no matter what."

Heero let out a doubtful laugh, "The other guys might not feel the same. I really made them mad."

"It wasn't you, not really. It was a combination of things. Relena saying what she did, finding out Duo had gone missing, finding out how long he had been gone…all of it added up. Quatre and Wufei will get over it in time. It's going to take a while before they get over you betraying Duo, and in extension, all of us. Duo will do what he can to smooth the way, I'm sure. I guess I can help a little, as well."

"Take care of him, Trowa. Like I wasn't able to," Heero held out his hand and Trowa ignored it, pulling Heero to him for a quick hug. The look on Heero's face was priceless when he went to get in his car. With a small wave, he pulled away, disappearing down the street.

Trowa said nothing to Duo about what had occurred while Heero had been there. He waited, biding his time until he decided that the moment was about as perfect as it was going to get. When Duo was getting ready to go up the stairs to go to bed, he stopped him with a hand on a slender shoulder. Duo turned, eyes wary yet hopeful at the same time, his tongue slipping out to slip over that lip ring again. Trowa felt his body react, but pushed that aside, hoping it would be something he could deal with later.

"Did you mean what you said to Heero? About wanting me to stay?"

Duo didn't answer for a moment, his eyes searching Trowa's for something. His face suddenly relaxed, the tension draining, his body leaning toward Trowa. "I did. I'm hoping you stay for a very, very long time."

"Is forever long enough?"

He got the smile that was only for him in answer, pure joy lighting up Duo's features. "That sounds just fine to me. I have to tell you something though." Trowa held his breath, hoping. Duo touched his face softly, cupping Trowa's cheek and taking the same route with his thumb that Trowa had used on him less that a week before. "I'm really glad Heero decided not to stay."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because I have some plans, and they might have made him uncomfortable." Duo became uncertain, tongue darting out to the lip ring again, catching Trowa's attention. "If you don't have any objections, that is."

Trowa's reply was instant, and kept them both quiet for a long time. He pulled back when they were both gasping for breath, and he couldn't stop himself from nipping at Duo's bottom lip, catching the small ring in his mouth, running his tongue across it. Duo moaned, the sound coming from deep in his chest. Trowa trailed small kisses along his face, neck, and earlobes, laving each earring separately.

"It's been a long time for me, Duo. I don't know if I can wait much longer," he breathed into Duo's ear, threading his hand into the thick hair at the base of the braid, pulling Duo's head back and attacking the slender neck. "I've waited so long for you."

"It's been a long time for me, too. Not since the wars," the American gasped.

Trowa pulled back, looking at him in disbelief. "Not since the wars? But you were still with Heero…"

Shaking his head, Duo ran his hand under Trowa's shirt, blunt nails scraping the skin and causing Trowa to shiver. "After we stopped fighting, sex wasn't needed anymore. It was mainly just a way to relieve stress and tension. I didn't even think about it much until you showed up. Then I started thinking about it again…a lot."

"At least I wasn't the only one," Trowa groused, then buried his mouth on Duo's neck, drawing another moan out of the other man. He stopped his feast long enough to tug Duo up the stairs and into Duo's bedroom, then slowly pulled off the braided mans clothes, worshipping every inch of skin he could find with his hands and tongue.

He pushed Duo onto the bed, reveling in the way the violet eyes watched his every move as he removed his clothes slowly. Duo leaned back on the bed, eyes half lidded with desire. With the last of his clothing gone, Trowa slid up the other mans body, both men groaning when they felt the slide of bare skin to bare skin.

They moved together for a long time, drawing out the experience as long as possible. Their voices joined together, calling each other's name in passion and grasping each other tightly as they found completion.

They collapsed to the bed, not concerned about the mess, just enjoying the feeling of having each other close. Trowa pulled Duo as close as he could get, still connected. Duo was nestled close, a content smile on his face. Trowa lifted Duo's chin so he could place a long, lingering kiss to those beautiful lips, then swiped his tongue over the piercing again. "I love you, Duo. I think I have always loved you."

The special smile crossed Duo's face as his fingers drifted across Trowa's bare chest. "I love you. I'll stay with you as long as you let me, Trowa."

Wrapping his arms around Duo, determined to sleep like this every night for the rest of his life, he let out a content sigh and started to slide into sleep. As he began to drift into slumber, he heard Duo whisper softly against his chest, the words following him into his dreams. "Welcome home."


End file.
